Power Rangers Nova
by alexrusso89
Summary: My adaption of the Uchii sentai Kyurangers Jark matter has taken over all but one planet in the universe. Now the rebellion plans to make their last stand, but the power rangers having delt with betrayal arent so willing to protect, can new rangers added to the kyurangers change that and protect the universe?
1. Star command

Following the Armada downfall, governments of Planets were concerned and disgusted by scientific research that had been carried out by the Armada. The Fascist regime had an obsession with the power rangers and conducted an extensive search to help create their own. In an effort to counteract any future threat, the President. Leader of Gallifrey created the Star Command. Their wide reaching mandate is to investigate any events that cannot be explained and protect the Universe. A network of field agents also searches the globe to acquire any artefacts that may contain mystical powers.

August 3 2018 - Star Command - Vega Galaxy

The base of the Star Command were busier than usual, numerous agents were running frantically around the central command area. The two big screens at the end of the room were showing various channels, all of them carrying the same story: the return of the Power Rangers, followed by their eventual triumph.

Off to the side of the main room was the office of the head of Star Command, Major Buzz Lightyear. He had spent most of the day in various conference calls, the latest of which was with the President of Gallifrey himself. Currently he was standing behind his desk, staring out of his office window which overlooked the river. The calm waters were a complete contrast to the chaos out in the Star Commands command centre. Without looking around he sensed one of the junior agents approaching his open office door "come in Agent Coulson"

"Sir you wanted to know the latest about these rangers"

Turning to face Agent Coulson and wearily running his hand through his closely cropped hair, he turned to face the agent "I did, report Agent"

"Initial reports suggest a new villain has arrived on Nova prime. He destroyed part of the Nova core using a monster almost without effort. However less than two hours later, the Rangers appeared with new equipment and struck the monster down"

Major Lightyear had seen many things over his decorated 30 year career with the Air Force and then Star Command. The most troubling case his team had worked on was the collapse of communism on Sentai 6. 4 years ago. It had seemed inconceivable that the Union would crumble all by itself. The Star Command later confirmed that various leaders had been influences by a contaminated pen which influenced their decision making, causing them to literally sign their terroritries out of existence. The culprit was never caught; a fact that still niggled at Major Lightyear to this day.

The latest development out of Nova Prime worried him though. Star Command had been observing these Rangers from KO-35 for almost a year now. The agency had largely stepped in since the absence of rangers. There were questions about where their power came from and even how it could be harnessed of course. To this day the Rangers powers along with the Zords seemed to be connected to one power source. But this development showed they had access to resources unimaginable. To create new gigantic robot fighters in less than a couple of hours showed that either they had them waiting in reserve, or access to great power.

"Where is this power coming from" Major Lightyear muttered to himself "Alright dismissed Agent Coulson, please send in Agents Gonya and Kinsley

Lightyear slowly paced around his office deep in thought. Maybe he made a mistake not learning enough about these Rangers when they first appeared. Had his inaction caused them to become too powerful to control?

"You wanted to see us sir?"

Agent Chris Gonya senior field agent, a position that was rare for an agent in their late 20's. His service history had been outstanding and has the best case closure rate Major Harmon had seen. This coupled with his good spiky blonde hair and good looks made him the envy of numerous agents at Star Command.

Agent Gonya was following into Major Lightyear's office by Agent Becca Kinsley. The 25 year old had only been with the agency for less than a year, however, she was seen as a promising recruit. With her dark hair, youthful appearance and short stature, many under-estimated Agent Becca at their peril.

"Agent Gonya, Kinsley. I assume you've seen the reports coming out today"

"We have Sir" responded Becca "several stations have been running footage from the battle already"

Major Lightyear nodded in acknowledge "I have decided its time for Star Command to act. In agreement with the President of the Shadow Proclamation we need more intel on these Rangers. The ability they showed today is simply too dangerous to ignore"

A serious look came across Chris's face "Do you want them arrested Sir?"

"Firstly we need to ascertain their intentions" Major Lightyear stated whilst drawing himself up to his full height "your assignment is to set up an office and monitor the Power Rangers and report back. Your will be met by your new technical support Alexander McBride. Any questions?"

"No Sir" Chris and Becca both responded

"Good. Dismissed". With this Chris and Becca both nodded stiffly and departed. Major Lightyear took a seat behind his desk and pulled out a bottle of whisky and glass from a draw. After pouring himself a drink, he reclined back slightly in his chair. The Major couldn't put his finger on it, but he had a very bad feeling about this case.


	2. Trick r treat

Swinging her legs back and forth, Shelby Marx swayed with the music that played gleefully from her earpieces. A candy bowl sat on her lap and a snickers bar was currently being unwrapped, then once that task was complete, was popped between cherry colored lips. She barely paid any mind to the children that raced up and down the street, laughing and carrying on like youngsters do on Halloween. She had nearly forgotten if it wasn't for the fact that her mother forced her to stay home, until they got home, and hand out candy.

The ghouls and goblins didn't stop at this house because, well, let's be honest, Shelby was a nerd and everyone in the town knew it. Every year since she was declared too old to trick or treat and was left to hand out the goodies.

Popping another candy bar into her mouth, Shelby Toyed with her music player for a moment before she heard gentle footsteps coming up the tiny staircase. She turned to see the person. Her nose wrinkled cruelly at the sight of a small child; wearing what looked like orange pajamas, a burlap sack with button eyes for a mask. The puny child tilted his head and held up a ratty sack lifted in the air, obviously wanting some of the goodies that the queen bitch of the street was hogging out on. A dirty look was given before the teenager swung her legs over the railing to face the kid better.

"What are you supposed to be," she questioned crudely. The child didn't speak, only straightened up and stared at her. She rolled her eyes and held the bowl closer to her middle. "You know, you're supposed to say Trick or Treat." Nothing. She narrowed her eyes and stretched out her leg, meaning to kick the child with her high heel. "Hey, I'm talking to you, freak!"

A hand was soon wrapped around her ankle, inhuman strength ripped her right off her seat and landing her on the porch. She screamed out in pain as her rear hit the wooden floor, her ankle twisting under her with a sickening crack. "What the hell," she hissed and slapped the child upside the head. His head shifted to the side but nothing else seemed to happen, his fingers still wrapped around her limb. She shrieked, "Let me go!"

He released her but sat on the porch, his sack still lifted in the air. She growled and limped to her feet, favoring her possibly broken ankle. "What's the matter with you? Are you fucking insane or something," she shouted angrily at him. "Where the hell are your parents? I want to talk to them!" The child just lifted his sack higher, saying nothing to the ranting teenager. "No! I'm not giving you any fucking candy!"

His head inclined with sickening speed, twisting to the side. The teen hopped backwards, trying to keep pressure off her injury. "Get the hell off my porch," she warned lamely. He stepped forward, a tiny one but enough to make the girl scream bloody murder. "Get the hell away from me!" He didn't. If anything, her exclamation seemed to trigger him to launch his tiny body forward, the gleam of a pumpkin shaped lollipop in his hand and sack long abandoned at the front of the porch. Screams of the teenager were ignored, thought to be that of a prankster or just her being her bitchy self.

The orange pyjama wearing scarecrow child looked as a fat kid crushed a near by jack o lantern. The kid then walked off the porch, down the path and across the road to where the fat kid was .

" Excellent " A small green female alien said as she scanned the scarecrow child " this will make the perfect monster for me " She said looking at her scans of the kid.


	3. Reluctant Allies

-Lincon City-

Lincon City 10 o'clock pm April 25 2017. Anzac day. That was the day it all started. We had all met each other before. We did the big, "Wow, you too?" "Morphinaminal!" Then we realized how stupid that sounded and promised never to say it again.

I think we toyed around with actually teaming up but in the end who really wants to. Movies, TV and comic books make teaming up sound cool, but in the end, do you really want to give up your freedom to the obligations of a team.

We all got over it really quick though. Many of us had our own lives, family and friends back in our respected cities. The how and why of the Kyutama's and their relationship to each other just didn't seem to matter. Jessi McCloud on the other hand, didn't have a home to return to. Being an alien , please She doesnt want your pity, She's fine, Jessi decided to stay here in Lincon City . Cost of living was cheap and so was rent.

So back to the night of April 25 2017. Everything was going fine. Jessi had been living in Lincon City a couple of months. She was on the roof top of a local abandoned video store. One of those rare privately owned ones you don't see much of anymore. Jessi was doing her regular nightly patrols when suddenly She saw in the corner of my eye what looked like a falling star. That's pretty much where it ended for her. It Seems insignificant She's know. Jessi was quickly distracted by some kids attempting to rob a convenience store over her radio com in her helmet. But later Jessi would later find out it wasn't a falling star at all. No matter what the news said that next morning.

-Anur Transyl- Anur System- 3 months later-

-SPD office-

Tori Vega walked into the tiny, cluttered basement room also known as the office of the Newly established in 2017 office of SPD . Her lips were drawn into a tight, determined line as she threw a manila folder on top of the mountain of papers and photographs burying what might have been, at one point, a very nice office desk. Princess Mira, had her hands folded behind her head, and was currently using the desk herself-as a footrest.

"No."

Green eyes opened at the uttered syllable and glinted over the toes of polished black shoes. "'Morning, . Plane leaves at ten, did you pack everything?"

"Sir, I said no. I'm not going. This is ridiculous, even by your standards."

"What ?"

"Kyuranger? ."

"Did you read the file before throwing it at me?"

"I wouldn't have thrown it at you if I hadn't read it."

"Good then you know about the Kyuranger and about her. Your assignment has been green lit so LT. I suggest you deal with it ".

"Sir cant we send a space sherif to deal wit this " she asked.

"Oh come on its not that bad you get to party, have fun, finally get laid " Mira replied "you're more insane than I already thought!"

"Kyuranger," Mira said with a lazy smirk. "So called Kyurangers Come on, LT. You know Zangyack and Jark Matter are dangerous so i suggest you get your things ready your transfering her to Anur G'rnay"

Tori sighed, tapped her fingers against her folded arms. "You really think shes that dangerous to them?."

"She has a wanted poster ," Mira ignored her snort, "And no We cant call a Space Sherif ."

"You do Realise having a wanted poster means nothing after all the Gokaigers have some and theyre heroes ."

"So you admit, there's something there that makes you curious?"

Tori threw her hands up—in exasperation, in surrender. "Fine! I'm going home to pack."

And she absolutely did not smile as she called after her, "You have two hours!."

-SPD jail cells-

Jessi McCloud was sitting in a SPD prison cell, the cops outside taking a look at her.

"When will you ever learn, McCloud? You can't outrun the law no matter what you do," Eric Myers said.

"But I am not the bad guy here, they are , Im trying to save the universe!" Jessi responded in annoyance.

"Yeah, I ain't buyin' that. You're a criminal, and you'll always be one," Eric scoffed as he left the cell, making Jessi groan in annoyance again.

"Can you believe these jerks?" Jessi groaned.

"McCloud . You're lucky I don't mock you like the others; you've got a visitor," Eric said to her before we see the girl step forward.

"Who is she?"

"Excuse me, could you leave us? I would like to talk with her alone," the girl told Eric who nodded and left, leaving the girl with Jessi, "Why are you in jail?"

"If you really want to know… I'm a hero."

"You look more like a… a Criminal."

"...That's kinda what I was , im a Kyuranger now " Jessi admitted as she got up and walked closer to the bars, "The SPD think I'm a bad girl because im wanted by Jark matter and Zangyack , they have associated me with those criminals. I'd tell you more, but I do not wanna repeat myself."

"What're you talking about?"

"You'll understand at one point. But enough about that, what's your name, kid?"

"Oh. My name is Tori Vega " the girl said

"Im Jessi James McCloud the Chameleon green "

"Pleased to meet you, Jessi ."

"You too, Tori," Jessi said, shaking her hand through the bars.

"So… is there anyway I can help?"

"Shh, you don't want the cops to hear, do ya?"

"Oh, sorry. *bows before whispering* I mean gotta get you out of here. Tell me anything," Tori replied, causing Jessi to think and consider something before a light bulb seems to go on above her head and she got an idea.

"If you can bust me out, I'll let you help me save this system and my home planet," Jessi answered.

"How could I help with that?"

"Go back to wherever you live, think of something and then come back later tonight, we'll figure it out when there's no one around."

"Right. In that case, I'll come by later. See you then," Tori replied before bowing and then leaving. "I hope Tori is who I think she is."

Later that night, Tori came back to the prison, in a black jumpsuit with what looked like kamen rider skulls helmet to keep her face concealed before taking a look around. Sticking to the outside, she looked to the right of the building, and without looking, found Jessi's cell before crouching down and beginning to walk. She hummed a very fitting tune to herself quietly as she did so before eventually reaching Jessi's cell.

"Jessi?," Tori quietly called, getting the riders attention before she looked out her barred window.

"Tori? Ha ha, what did I tell you? I knew you would come back. Did you think of something clever to get me out?" Jessi smirked and asked.

"Um... do you think you can fit through that window hole after I cut the bars off?"

"Maybe. It could be a tight squeeze, but it's worth a shot. What have you got to cut the bars off?"

"You might wanna back up," Tori warned as she pulled out a chainsaw.

"Are you mad?! You'll make too much noise," Jessi Whispered in a frantic tone, but Tori was already cutting at the bars from the top and then the bottom, each one plunking down outside, and with Tori distracted, Jessi looked from the corner of her eye, "Well what do ya know. It was noisy, but it worked."

Jessi then tried to squeeze through the window, but found it rather difficult as she tried nudging through, slowly pulling herself through.

"Wait, where's your gear? Did they confiscate it or something?" Tori asked.

"Nope. I kept it safely hidden," Jessi answered, revealing a pocket so well hidden, it looked like part of the jacket interior, "Those idiots didn't think to look in my jacket. *chuckles* Now, uh, lets get out of here ."

"Hey! What're you doing there?!" Eric shouted, walking in on them getting up.

"Uh oh," Tori groaned as they both decided to run away.

They ran from the cop, the latter blowing his whistle as they continued running away from the prison before Tori stopped Jessi.

"Wh-What did you stop me for?" Jessi asked Tori.

"More cops are waiting up ahead. There's about 50 officers, 9 cars, and they're blocking our exit," Tori panted.

"How can you tell that when the exit's 6 yards away?!"

"I got an enhanced sense of direction. I can tell what's going on where, and after seeing a place once, I have a mental map all pictured out. It's like perfect memory recall."

"Nice, Tori! Now, which way doesn't have cops surrounding?...kinda wish we had a get away vehicle right now " Jessi said as Tori just looked around and then…

"Over there," she pointed towards a brick fence, allowing Jessi to smile before running to it and jumping over it no problem.

Tori managed to follow and jump over, only to fall on her bottom and back.

"Owie, owie, owie," Tori winced, making Jessi facepalm before she helped her back up and then make their getaway.


	4. The ballad of the red ranger

Kelsey Collins was inside a pizzeria wearing a full length leather red time force jacket over a shiba clan logo black t-shirt underneath, black jeans, as well as red sneakers. She had her feet on the table while eating a slice of pizza, smiling as she enjoyed the taste of the slice of pepperoni, jalapenos, and Pineapple pizza before she looked out the corner of her eye and chuckled for a moment.

Kelsey then heard some people screaming outside, running from something, "Deep ones..., probably. Well, nice pizza"

Right. *clears throat* As Kelsey finished her pizza, she leaped out of the nearest window and ran outside to see a blue Deep one with pink armor all over its body, and having fins from its back, which it used to attack passersby and harm them before injecting some kind of poison into them, turning the people purple.

"Yeesh, first Deep one I fight , and already I gotta deal with the poison jerk. Hold onto your pants, this is about to get fun," Kelsey smirked as she leaped in and punched the Deep Ones away.

"Grrr… who dares interrupt my poisoning process!?" the Deep one growled before looking to see Kelsey and gasped, "You! The TimeForce Bitch!"

"Yeah, not gonna happen, Fish. Im gonna make this showy" Kelsey smirked as she pulled out a red sphere and plugged it in to the blaster mounted on her wrist, blasting the Deep One away " Its morphin time!" Kelsey said as she pulled the trigger morhpin into the red ranger.

"Time to make is showy," Kelsey smirked as she ran her palm through her palm, and then charged in.

The Deep one tried to swing and strike with is fins but the red ranger dodged them by flipping out of the way before she got closer to land some punches and kicks, which did some considerable damage to him before knocking him back. Red rangers cracked her knuckles, about to rush in for another attack until…

"BACK OFF, RED!" the Deep one responded, holding up a man with black hair cut cleanly, green eyes, and wearing a blue coat, camouflage slacks, and black shoes, "Get closer, and the poor sap gets poisoned."

"Coward!" Kelsey growled as the young man just stood there looking scared, held up between the monster and the Red ranger against his will, 'Grr, what can I do? If only I can attack without getting clos-. Ooohhh.'

"You'll never get past this defense, Ranger! What do you plan on doing, huh?" the Deep one taunted, as Kelsey fired at the Deep one, causing it to let go of the boy and fall back, "GAH! WATCH IT, YOU STUPID PIRATE!"

Kelsey just kept firing at the Deep one, causing it to be pushed back more and more until it fell over. The Deep one growled before finding a nearby ocean and then rushed to it before jumping in.

"Dangit! He got away," Kelsey groaned before de morphing, "Hey, you okay?"

"Y-Yea… I think so… but that was close. You could've shot me," the boy responded back at Kelsey.

"But I didn't, right?" She retorted before they both heard police sirens, making them turn to see cops and police cars show up, "Oh come on."

-Docks-

Jessi and Tori quickly run through the bushes and over towards the docks.

"So what's your plan once we get past the cops?"

"Simple… do you know where I can find a ship?" Jessi asked.

"Are you gonna steal one?" Tori responded.

"No, no. I'm just gonna commandeer it for living quarters and hiding space. And with it, I'll plunder, pillage, pilfer, and pulverize all of those bloody Jark Matter into the ground," Jessi bluntly answered, At the docks, Jessi found many modern ships, none fitting her style. Jessi then turned to find what appeared to be a large yacht.

"That's it? This thing is supposed to be my ship? " Jessi groaned before the glow blasted the boat and it turned into a very large space ship with her chameleon voyager docked inside, Jessi looked curious before she decided to walk onto the ship, examining trhe deck of the ship before walking through the door, and down into the corridor leading into the cabin of the ship, which looked like a hybrid of old and new technology. There were several desks around, a large computer screen, a kitchen, a couch to sleep on, and most importantly, a steering wheel in the center to guide the vessel.

"Now this is my kinda ship. This will serve as a base and living quarters for me and the other rangers. But what to name you. Hmm… I know, The S.S. Law breaker!"

"Now I think it's time to hit the hay." Jessi said as she yawned before laying on the couch and placing her hat over her eyes and dozed off. Tori sat as console.

Meanwhile, with Kelsey, was sitting in her room.

"Hmm… should I take the risk?" Kelsey thought to herself, "I need to find the other rangers, but then again i may be the only one and I… well, I got a life to live. Oh man… what do I do?"

Kelsey just ran her fingers through her hair, trying to decide as she tapped some of her other fingers on a desk. But suddenly, the Deep one appeared and grabbed her.

Jessi woke up after her nap and heard the alarm blaring at the computer screen.

"Ugh… what now?" Jessi groaned as she went to take a look as Tori brought up the image"

What she saw was the Deep one standing in front of a streetlamp and something else that made her gasp in shock as her eyes widened. She saw Kelsey hanging from the streetlamp, unconscious yet looking like her body was lifeless and limp.

"That bastard. Nobody messes innocents. Not today," Jessi growled before rushing out the cabin and jumping out on the ship, "Cue badass walking sequence."

Later, Jessi was doing just that as she walked to where the Deep One was standing, with Kelsey slightly waking up. She soon gasped when she saw Jessi and the Deep One in a staredown.

"I knew you would show yourself sooner or later," the Deep one scoffed as Kelsey struggled to get herself free.

"I'll get you down, Don't worry. There's no way I'd let someone go dying on me. And as for you, ya overgrown blob of goop, you think you can kidnap people and get away with it. Its about to get showy!" Jessi growled " Its morphin time!"

With that, she inserted her sphere into her blaster and pulled the trigger, causing the suit to materialise in front of her before hitting her as she ran, forming her suit. She quickly pulled out her rapier engaging the Deep one in combat, slashing at him while he blocked and moved out of the way of the slashes. Their fight eventually attracted the attention of the SPD, causing them to drive over and they were about to fire at Jessi, but also saw the Deep one as they were still fighting.

"Fire!" Bridge shouted.

"Which one, sir?" one of the cops asked out of confusion.

"Both of them! It doesn't matter, just fire!"

Thus the cops fired upon the two fighters, but the bullets did nothing to the Deep one as Jessi dodged them. The Deep one then fired his poison at the cops, causing them to get poisoned, and knocked down. The Deep one chuckled before he got hit in the back, turning to see Jessi with her blaster aimed right at his head. She Then fired again and again and again until the Deep one was knocked down.

"Go go Green ranger!" Kelsey cheered as Jessi threw her sword towards the tied up Kelsey, causing her to fall when the ropes broke. Luckily, she managed to land on her feet, "Watch where you're tossing that thing!"

"Hey, at least you landed on your feet," Jessi shrugged as the Deep one got back up.

"Puffers!" the Deep one called out, causing the grunts to emerge from nearby water and surround our two heroes.

"Its morphin time " Kelsey said morphing into the red ranger " Got a plan?" Kelsey asked, really panicking.

"Relax" Jessi replied, handing him a sword, "You part of my crew."

"...Part of your what?"

"There's no time to explain now. Just shut up and fight."

Kelsey did just that and began to slash at any incoming projectiles the grunts threw at them. This proved easy as Jessi took on the Deep one again, this time having a much better time attacking it as his sword cut off the Deep ones arm and kick him away.

"Nice try, Fishy, but I think it's time I dine on some shark soup," Jessi smirked as she pulled her spher backwards again, causing the the blaster to glow,

She then crouched down, Kelsey did the same slightly before a voice rang throughout the air.

[ SUPER GALAXY!]

Both rangers opened fire and blasted the Deep one, knocking him back and making him spark.

"Next time i'll keelhaul ya," Jessi proclaimed in a pirate accent before the Deep one exploded in defeat, screaming in pain before she demorphed and turned her attention to Kelsey, "Your not too bad with that weapon,"

"You did pretty good yourself. That's the best fighting I've seen in a while," Kelsey smiled at Jessi.

" I did what I could " Jessi smiled

"So... Whats this about me joining your crew?," Kelsey smiled.

"...Well im gather power rangers together " Jessi replied " then... yes. Consider me a part of your crew." Kelsey replied.

"Then welcome aboard!" Jessi said

Suddenly, they looked to see the S.S. Law Breaker rise up out of the water, Kelsey looking stunned at the sight of it.

"...Nice ship."

"Welcome aboard the S.S. Law Breaker. This is going to be sweet. All aboard!" Jessi smiled as they climbed into the vessel. Tori then brought the ship into orbit.


	5. The yellow ranger and the plot arrives

Even though it had been a week, it still hadn't sunk in for the Rangers. In a matter of hours, the forces of Jark Matter descending from space, SPD branding them Criminals. The two rangers had continued everyday, hoping that they would find other rangers. But other than a few spare electronic parts, they had found nothing.

Yesterday their routine had been interrupted by the appearance of a space ship. It had been shot down high above the Earth and crash landed near the outskirts of Angel Grove. In a bizarre twist of fate, the pilot was another ranger, the yellow ranger. The team didn't know what to make of Steven. He was direct and blunt, almost bordering on rude. He was also extremely anti-social, ending their conversation yesterday by walking back into his ship and leaving the team alone in the desert.

The teens didn't know why they had come back today to help the yellow ranger. Maybe they felt guilty about leaving a fellow ranger alone on a strange planet. Whatever the reasons, the Rangers pulled up alongside the wreckage of Steven's ship in Tori's car. The yellow ranger had been busy overnight, fixing most of the damage to the rear of his ship. The front end was still quite badly damaged though so clearly the red ranger wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

As the teens approached the ship, the rear door was open, "Should we knock?" Kelsey asked everyone.

"Not sure, he didn't appear to want us around yesterday", Jessi replied.

"Maybe he's a little lonely", Tori added.

Jessi snorted, "Perhaps you should go and keep him company then", the girl blushed in response.

"Well we won't get any answers standing out here", Kelsey said to the others. Walking slowly through the main door, the teen's jaws dropped as they got their first glimpse at Steven's ship. The corridors were plain grey, interrupted occasionally by a pair of sliding doors. There was no sign of Steven so they moved further into the ship. They paused briefly outside the engine room to marvel at the sheer size of the crafts engines. Periodically the teens felt like they were being watched as they could hear a mechanical buzzing echoing through the corridors.

After getting lost in the identical corridors a few times, they eventually arrived on what they assumed to be the bridge of the ship. There were two standalone consoles in the middle of the room, all covered with various controls that meant nothing to the teens. Around the room were more control panels and viewing screens and directly in front of the teens was a central window, giving them a view outside the ship. As they looked around, Tori noticed Steven's uniform jacket hanging on the back of what she assumed was the captain's chair, "He's around somewhere", she called out to the others as she gently touched the item of clothing.

The others though weren't that interested, they were too busy admiring the technology on display, "Look at this", Kelsey said to Jessi as the pair looked over the main flight controls, "I wonder where this all came from", Jessi replied.

"The main space harbour on KO-35", a voice stated. They turned around and saw Steven walking onto the bridge, "my planet has some of the best ship builders in the galaxy". He brushed past Tori with barely a glance and retrieved his jacket, "I wasn't expecting visitors today", he added.

"Look man we're sorry for breaking onto your ship", Kelsey began, "we just want some answers".

"Jark Matter", Jessi added, "and I think you know something about them".

Steven didn't respond and walked over to one of the consoles on the wall of the bridge. After pushing a few buttons an image began to play. It was the leather suited female and the black and green creature that had attacked, "Her name's Trakena and the monster beside her is Metal Alice.".

"Who are they?" Kelsey asked.

Steven glared at the red ranger, as if to say he was coming to that part, "Jark Matter is made up of a number of groups, each with their own agenda. Some of them have found their way to Earth, like Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. Others like Trakena have focused their efforts on other planets on the edge of the galaxy". Steven paused for a moment as his jaw clenched, like he was trying to supress a painful memory.

"The Don is the head of Jark Matter", Steven continued. The next image was of the Don. The teens gasped, "Rumour has it that he once destroyed an entire planet with a single blow".

"I can believe that", Jessi stated Steven arched an eyebrow in surprise. The yellow ranger waited for another smart comment from the others but none was forthcoming. Steven though wasn't in a joking mood, "This isn't a laughing matter and nor is a game", he snapped.

"Calm down", Tori soothed.

The yellow ranger took a few deep breathes before continuing, "I'm sorry but Jark Matter has done more to harm peace in the galaxy in the last few years than Dark Specter managed in centuries. They've conquered hundreds of planets and been responsible for the deaths of millions of people", he paused before continuing, "included many on my home planet". Almost instinctively Tori was by his side but Steven flinched at her touch like he had been electrocuted.

"So what would you like us to do?" Kelsey asked.

"Nothing", Steven replied, much to the surprise of the rangers, "this is my fight and I fight alone". He shut down the on screen images and began to fiddle idly with some controls.

"Look You cant do this alone", Jessi began

"I told you I was fine", Steven snapped, "now if you'll excuse me, I need to run a systems diagnostics check". The rangers were reluctant to leave but after a few moments, Kelsey led them off the bridge. Once Steven was sure they were gone, he ran his hands through his hair in frustration and lent back in his chair.

"They could have been a great help Steven", the ships computer called out.

Stevn sighed, "I know DECA but its best if I do this by myself. I've already lost one team, I don't want to lose another". The computer didn't respond and left Andros to his systems check.

On another part of the ship, the rangers were trying to find a way out, "This damn place is a maze", Kelsey grumbled, "and what's that guys problem, all we did was offer to help him".

"I dunno but he knows more than he's letting on", Jessi replied.

"At the risk of sounding like a Star Wars cliché, I sense much anger in him", Tori added.

The teens finally found the cargo bay doors and stepped back out into the desert. They took another look around the ship, "We're not just going to leave him though are we?" Tori asked.

"By the sounds of it he doesn't want us around", Jessi replied.

Kelsey thought about this for a few moments, "He's going to need supplies at some point which means he's going to need to head into the nearest town".

"Which just to happens to be Angel Grove", Jessi added, picking up on her friend's thought.

"Exactly, so for now we head back to the ship", Kelsey said, "in a few days time, if we haven't seen Steven around then we'll return back here". The others nodded in agreement before returning back to Tori's car. The blue jeep's engine fired into life and sped off across the desert, kicking up a sand cloud behind them. None of them looked back at the Ship, if they had though, they would've seen a figure standing in the doorway. He looked at the car in disappointment before he headed back inside.

-Warrior's way-

High above the planet, the Earth had acquired a new orbiting satellite. It was a circular disk with communication towers and docking ports sticking out into space. The craft was grey in colour unless its cloaking system was engaged. It would then disappear into space, briefly leaving behind a green line pattern in the darkness.

Inside the Warrior's way, The Don Lady Gaga sat on her throne and looked down at the planet. After the yellow ranger had crashed her initiation ceremony, she had tracked him to this corner of the galaxy. Her fighters had damaged his ship and caused it to crash onto the surface below. The warlord wondered what the chances were of the ranger crashing on a planet that she had attacked just a few days before. He must've gone to check on Gosei, how foolish of him she thought.

Lady Gaga had ordered the ranger's execution at the earliest available opportunity and she knew that she could just descend to the surface below and kill him at any time. He didn't have his ship, or any backup, it would be easy. Perhaps a little too easy. Since a young age Lady Gaga had been instilled a sense of honour in her. A number of generals found this slightly strange, as a rule evil didn't usually go hand in hand with honour. Her argument was that defeating a fully armed and prepared enemy would crush their spirit even more when they were inevitably defeated. Plus destroying a weakened enemy, where was the fun in that?

"Is something troubling you my Lady?" Drake asked as he carefully approached her throne.

"Just thinking", she replied, "why would the yellow ranger remain on this planet? He has no allies on this planet. In the past when we've fought, he normally leaves the surface within a matter of hours".

"Perhaps his ship is extensively damaged", Drake offered as a suggestion.

"Come on Drake, you know as well as I do how strong they build ships on KO-35", she began. "I'm still picking up his life signs so unfortunately he isn't dead", She stood up and walked a little closer to the viewing screen, "Perhaps we were too hasty to declare the power rangers dead".

"We haven't picked up their morphing signatures though", Drake replied, "I'll have the Quantrons keep an eye on the situation but for now I suggest you get some rest".

"Yes it has been a long day hasn't it", Lady Gaga responded with a stretch, "call me if anything changes". Leaving Drake behind she covered the short distance to her chambers in a matter of seconds. Once the door was secure, Lady Gaga looked in her mirror and allowed her hair to return to its natural state, shoulder length blonde. No one had seen her with her natural look in over a decade.

She inspected her eyes and they were more bloodshot than usual. When Don Armitage had named her his successor, he had infused her with some of his own power. Lady Gaga did feel more powerful but strange at the same time. She was getting tired quicker and also having some weird dreams. Shaking this off as a side effect of Armitage's power, she sat on the edge of her bed and unzipped her boots before removing her leather gloves. As she drifted off to sleep, her final thoughts were about the yellow ranger and now satisfying it would be to end his life, once and for all.


	6. Blue is joining the crew

A few days after their last encounter with Steven, the Rangers gathered in the garage at the back of Billy's place. The former blue ranger had been working tirelessly to access the morhpin grid but he wasn't having much success. Even though he had 'retired' from ranger business, he had offered to take a look at the grid. As the designer of the technology he was the best person to get it working again.

Occasionally his moprher would spark, raising the hopes of the rangers but still they refused to work. In the corner of Billy's garage was the Blue Senturion, or what was left of him. After Divatox's original attack his internal circuitry had been damaged, rendering him inoperable. Fortunately his CPU hadn't been affected so his personally could be easily restored.

The teens watched nervously from their perch on one of the workbenches. In the middle of the room, Billy took a soldering iron to the Morpher before sealing the back shut. He placed it on a long metal tube before saying, "Alright fingers crossed everyone". He began tapping something into his laptop to activate the localised morphing grid around the devices. For a few seconds everything looked hopeful until the morpher emitted a massive bang. Smoke poured from the device along with a large quantity of sparks. Billy quickly shut down the morphing sequence to prevent further damage.

Kelsey waived some smoke away from his face, "Well it's closer than we've gotten before", she choked.

Billy pulled off his safety goggles and tossed them onto the workbench, "It is but we're still a long way from getting them working again. The morphers aren't connecting with the universal morphing grid due to the damage caused at the Power Chamber. Until I get the stabilisers online we have no way tracking other rangers down"

The rangers glazed over at Billy's jargon filled explanation, "I'm going to pretend I understand what that meant", Tori replied.

"Put simply there's still several months of work needed to get them back online", Billy stated.

"Several months", Jessi exclaimed, "but Jark Matter is probably up in orbit ready to attack now".

"I realise that Jessi but it took several months to build the things the first time", Billy pulled the Morpher off the holding tube. "Effectively I'm starting again from scratch".

The rangers sighed, "I know you're doing your best Billy", the red ranger began, "it's just frustrating sitting around doing nothing".

"That's reminds me, why aren't you at school? I thought Angel Grove High reopened today", Billy asked.

"Yea ", Jessi replied, "but its kinda hard with SPD hunting us down why?. Are you trying to get rid of us?" she smiled.

"Not at all", Billy began, "but it would be quicker if you left me to work. It's distracting having you watching me all the time. Perhaps you can try and track down this Steven guy again".

"Alright, we'll catch you later Billy", Kelsey answered for everyone. They bid him farewell before leaving Billy alone in his garage.

Standing up Billy picked at a few loose wires that were poking out of the Blue Senturion, "Perhaps I'll try and get you working", he said to himself, "I'm more likely to have some success with that". He picked up a screwdriver and began to fiddle with the internal wiring.

-Angel Grove Youth Center-

The teens slowly made their way towards the Youth Center, they weren't really sure why as the place wasn't even open. It had taken the brunt of an attack and it was nothing but a burned out shell. Fortunately no one was injured in the attack but the building itself had been condemned by the city. They turned the corner just in time to see a wrecking ball smash its way through the side of the building. A few more blows later and the popular hangout for teenagers had been reduced to a pile of rubble. "Lot of people are sad to see the end of that", Jessi commented.

"I know what you mean", Tori added, "we weren't so attached to the youth centre as other were. But this place has been around for as long as I can remember". The teens then saw a familiar black haired woman sitting on a wall opposite the Youth Center. Shuffling over to her, the woman smiled at the teens.

"Hey guys", Amy began, "I was just taking one last look at the place".

"I suppose it's not every day you see your place of employment levelled by a wrecking ball", Kelsey commented.

Amy sighed, "It feels very final", a bulldozer began to clear away some of the rubble, "technically I've lost two jobs, this one and the one at the agency".

"What are you going to do now?" Jessi asked.

"I dunno", Amy replied, "the government is still going to send pay cheques my way for a while. They may offer me a place on Terra Venture, depends if they've liked my performance over the last few years".

Just then the teens saw someone walk around the corner with a large box in his arms. They almost didn't recognise him in a pair of baggy blue jeans and yellow t-shirt but the brown and blonde hair was a dead giveaway. Steven's eyes widened when he saw the teens and he immediately turned around and starting walking the other way.

"Hey Steven wait up", Kelsey called out. The teens ran to catch up with the yellow ranger who was moving quickly across the park. He tried to move through the trees but the teens split up and succeeded in boxing him in. Seeing that he had nowhere to go, he sighed and put his box down on the floor.

"Are you avoiding us now?" Jessi stated with annoyance.

"It's not that", Steven began, he rubbed the back of his neck and looked towards the ground, "I'm just a bit embarrassed, our last meeting didn't end well". He quickly looked over each of the rangers before continuing, "I've been in alone in space for the last couple of years, I'm not used to having people around".

"I get that", Kelsey replied, "but we need to help each other out. We have a ship and we need your help to protect the Earth", the other rangers nodded in agreement. Steven bit his lip as he thought about his response. He didn't get to deliver it though as several Quantron appeared in the park and surrounded the group.

"Man not these guys again", Jessi grumbled.

"Get out of here", Steven cried, "you don't know what you're dealing with".

"Oh trust me, we do", Kelsey replied as she prepared to fight.

"Yeah cause that worked out well last time", he shot back. He instantly regretted it, "I'm sorry, I just don't want you to get hurt".

"We can take care of ourselves", Tori stated before kicking a Quantron in the gut. She followed that up by jamming a stick into its chest, shorting out the robots circuits. The other rangers also jumped into battle against the Quantrons, using whatever they could find in the woods as a weapon.

Steven admired their bravery and resourcefulness as he decapitated a Quantron with a roundhouse kick. He leap off the trunk of a nearby tree and flipped over a pair of footsoldiers. Using the momentary confusion he grabbed a branch and smashed the robots in the chest, disabling them instantly. He turned around and saw that the powerless teens were beginning to struggle against the Quantrons. Flipping the top of his morpher open he called out, "Its Morphin Time", in a flash of yellow light he morphed and summoned his Galactic dagger.

Backed into a corner, the rangers were relieved when the yellow ranger came to their assistance. He moved quickly, slicing through Quantrons with his unusual looking weapon as he went, "Isn't he amazing", Tori sighed.

"We get it Tori you like him", Kelsey joked. Steven was now to their left, mostly with his back to the teens. Suddenly they saw three Quantrons sneaking up on the yellow ranger with their blades ready to strike. Instinctively Jessi morhped and slammed into its chest compartment and the robot collapsed to the ground. Kelsey leapt into the air and drop kicked the remaining two robots, knocking them to the ground permanently disabling them.

Steven glanced around and realised how close he had been to getting cut down. Stabbing the last Quantron in the stomach, he turned around to face the rangers, "Thank you, I owe you one", he said before powering down. Tori stared as a blue orb appeared in her hands and a morpher materialised on her wrist.

"Maybe we're not as helpless as you think", Jessi replied.

Steven sighed, "I want to apologise for my behaviour a few days ago and you're right I do need help."

" Are you free to come with me to the our ship?" Steven nodded and Jessi brought his morpher up to her mouth, "NAVI, four to teleport". In a flash of coloured light the group disappeared from the park.

-S.S Lawbreaker-

"Hang on a sec", Kelsey began, "Tori got an Orb?" Jessi nodded in confirmation, "That's right", Jessi replied.

"Yea a blue one with a Wolf on it i think its a wolf", Tori stated.

Jessi nodded, "If you're willing, also Steven would you like to join our team and join us here on the Lawbreaker?"


End file.
